A Robot and her Friend
by Saylorspizza
Summary: Ruby and Penny are having a hard time confessing their feelings for one another.


There was a certain allure to a cloudless sky that made Ruby giggle, she wasn't sure why but it just did. Of course there was also the fact that she was with Penny. The orange haired girl walked lightly around everyone, seemingly floating as Ruby had to also jog to keep up with her. They both wanted to get out of the dorms and just spend a day together talking and shopping.

"This has really been a fun day Ruby! Oh we must do this again sometime soon!" Penny smiled, looking over to the brunette, her smile wide and infectious as Ruby too began to smile and nod.

"Of course Penny, I'd love to have another day with such a great friend as you!" Ruby spotted a bench off to the side as she took Penny's hand and lead her friend over to it, seating them both down. "Sorry, all that walking really made my feet sore." She laughed a bit, her real reason concealed under all her childlike friendliness.

"It's fine Ruby! We can take as many breaks as you need! As you know I don't really get sore or tired…a bit rusty yes but not sore!" Penny smiled, her words of one thing while her thoughts were of another, more red and cookie loving girl. She hadn't experienced something like this before, where her thoughts were consumed with a singular idea and not trying to decipher multiple things at once.

The two girls sat on the bench for a while; eventually Penny's head slowly leaned on Ruby's shoulder, causing the girl to blush. She wasn't sure if Penny felt the same as she did about her but even so she didn't know if Penny COULD feel like that. She is a cyborg after all so it's possible but there is still the chance that she can't….and that's what scares Ruby.

Eventually, Ruby spoke up, "Hey Penny….can you….do you have…feelings?"

The robot girl perked her head up, looking over to Ruby, "Feelings, like being sad, angry, or happy?"

"Yea, like that. Do you have them?"

"Well, I suppose I do. I was built with the intention to make me as human as possible, and I have felt like how I'd imagine being sad is like. And of course when I spend time with such a good friend I feel happy!"

Ruby seemed to blush again, smiling and giving a slight giggle as she nodded to Penny, "I see. That's good to hear."

"Why did you ask? Is there something bothering you?"

"N-No! I was just uh, just curious." She hoped Penny would press the issue; after all, Ruby really was curious to know.

Penny looked to her eyes for a few more seconds before nodding, giving Ruby a smile and even hugging the brunette, her appreciation for the day out shown through her face and the strength of her hug. Ruby coughed from the feeling of her ribs being crushed but laughed it off and hugged the robot back, smiling as a blush grew on her face, a feeling of warmth and content rising in her heart as eventually she had to reluctantly break the contact.

"Hey Penny, I should really be getting back to my dorm, I got a test I need to study for."

"Of course Ruby, I should be going as well." Penny smiled, nodding to confirm the choice. With that the two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Ruby was lying in her bed unable to sleep, her thoughts keeping her eyes open. She gave a slight sigh, her thoughts running wild with thoughts of Penny and just how happy she was when she spent time with the little robot girl. It was fun and Ruby enjoyed it immensely, especially when she had to explain something to the girl, the way her eyes would light up with new information. Ruby knew it to be true, she was in love with the girl, but she didn't know how to express it. Even worse still is the thought of Penny rejecting her or not understanding how she felt.

"Heya Rubbles, somethin got you down?"

The sudden new voice plus a sensation of more weight on her bed made her jump slightly, looking over to find her sister smiling to her.

"Geez, sorry about scaring ya Rubes, but anyways, something got you down? Looking really serious."

"Well….there is something…I like someone….a lot. B-but I'm not sure how to, you know, tell them. I mean it's even worse because she's a girl and what if she doesn't like girls and what if she doesn't like me back or, or, or." Ruby was starting to talk quickly, speeding through her words like a hurricane, Yang reaching to her shoulder and hugging her younger sister.

"It's okay Ruby, why don't you start with who it is…..is it Weiss?"

"No! I mean…she's not bad but no, it's not. And no, it's not Jaune either."

Yang giggled, laughing how Ruby knew who she'd guess next. "Well, then I'm stumped, who is it?"

"It's…It's Penny."

Yang cocked her head to the side, a small smile on her face. "You mean that one strange girl? Interesting choice Rubes, personally I'd go for someone a bit more….feline." Yang gave a smirk, Ruby hitting her over the head.

"I know Yang; I can hear you two go at it sometimes."

Yang's face grew a blush, shushing her sister, "Back to the matter at hand, what are you so worried about? You're a good looking, nice, sweet, very caring girl! I'm sure she'll have feelings for you too! I mean you two do go out quite often." She offered a smile, hugging her sister again.

"You think so?" She smiled up to her sister, giving her a strong hug.

"I know so. So why don't you get some sleep? "

Ruby nodded, finally able to relax after the talk with Yang, who got over to her bed and whispered to Blake they'd have to keep their activities down.

Unbeknownst to Ruby and only a few miles away was the home of a certain robot that was in a similar state of thinking.

Penny sat on her bed in her newly made nightwear, looking as the head maid to the mansion, Jezebelle, cleaned around her room. She felt a sudden urge to talk to her, something she usually did when she thought Jezebelle needed to talk.

"Hey, Jezebelle?"

She turned giving a slight smile to Penny, "What'cha need hun?"

"I have this weird feeling inside me, about another girl. And I don't know what it is."

The maid raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the bed near her and putting an arm on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Well….we are friends and all….but I feel like I like her more than all my other friends. I just want to be with her night and day and just, never leave her side…is that how friends are supposed to feel about each other?"

Jezebelle laughed a bit, hugging the girl a bit. "Oh hun! That just means you're in love with her!"

"In love? Is that….good?" Penny looked up questionably to Jezebelle who in turn smiled back and nodded.

"Oh Penny it's great! It means you really care for this person and that is ALWAYS good! So, who's the lucky girl?"

"R-Ruby Rose…." If Penny could blush it would be showing right about now, her face turned away, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh how cute! THAT'S why you've been going out so much with her recently!" Jezzebelle giggled, patting Penny on the back with a huge smile on her face.

"W-Well….what should I do?"

"Well," Jezebelle grew serious now, looking to the girl, "I say you should go and tell Ruby how you feel as soon as you can! From what you've told me about her I'm sure she'll feel the same!"

Penny gave it some thought, eventually nodding and putting on a smile, hugging Jezebelle tightly. "Thank you Jezebelle, you always know what to say."

She hugged Penny back, "Thank you hun. Now if you'll excuse me, I should finish my rounds." With that Jezebelle got up, heading out of Penny's room with a wave, closing the door softly, allowing the robot girl to sleep.

It had been a few days since the two girls were able to meet up, but eventually they got spare time and decided to go out for another full day of just hanging out. The sun was high in the air, the afternoon having crept up on the pair, the two of them just having gotten ice cream. Ruby, of course, took cookie dough and Penny took mint chip, both getting a two scoop cone. They took their treats over to a secluded area of the town park so they could just sit, eat, and enjoy the other's company.

Ruby had quickly finished her cone, her sweet tooth taking over as she ate quickly. Penny on the other hand was only just getting down near the cone as she hummed happily. The robot girl was enjoying the sweet tasting food, licking off any dripping spots to get all of it.

"Hey…Penny, I uh…I need to tell you something." Ruby finally spoke up, looking over to Penny with a slight blush, obviously a little embarrassed about what she was going to say and more than a little nervous.

"Sure friend! What is it you wish to tell me?" She gave Ruby a bright and wide smile, a bit of ice cream on her lips.

"Oh well…I wanted to say that….I-I….I really like you…as more than….a friend." Ruby let the past part fade as she looked to Penny hopefully, hoping the girl would either be polite about it or accepting.

"You mean as in love?" Penny cocked her head to the side curiously, waiting to see Ruby give her a nod as a smile spread across the robot's face. "Oh Ruby! I love you too!" Penny hugged the cloaked girl tightly.

"Y-you do?!" Ruby was surprised to say the least but Penny's hug also was quite tight and restricted her breathing a bit.

"Of course!" She gave a nod, smirking to her friend.

Ruby smiled, looking to Penny before she spoke, "So, would you mind…y'know, being my girlfriend?"

Penny nodded excitedly, looking to her new girlfriend as she took one of her hands in her own, suddenly going in and kissing Ruby. The brunette was a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, soon enough kissing back as the two embraced on the bench.

It wasn't until they broke the kiss did they realize Penny's ice cream had fallen on the ground; one of the liquid splats making into a rough heart shape.

"Come on Penny, how about we go let my team know the good news?" Ruby stood up, holding a hand out to help Penny up as well.

The robot gave a happy nod, taking her girlfriend's hand and keeping them together as the pair walked side by side down the streets, on lookers smiling at the cute pair.

They got to Ruby's dorm quickly and easily her teammates all there studying and talking, seeing the two with collected "awws". Yang had told the two of them of her and Ruby's talk and seeing the two girls together making them all smile. They all sat down as Ruby and Penny explained what was going on and how exactly everything happened, all five of them laughing and joking together.

Eventually it was easily into the evening and Penny had gotten a call saying she needed to be back soon, bidding her friends goodnight and Ruby decided to walk her girlfriend home.

While the two walked out of the room Yang leaned over to Weiss and whispered, "Just a couple of Nuts and Dolts huh?"

"Your puns are still terrible Yang." Weiss giggled a bit at the pun itself and a bit at Yang reaction to the heiress's feedback.

"Meanie." Yang stuck her tongue out as Blake just silently watched Ruby and Penny walk back into town.


End file.
